


Три Марии Мануэля Васкеса

by Kai Ender (kaiender), The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Васкес говорил, что у него есть три Марии...





	

Что самое важное для любого мексиканца?

В её доме высятся белые стены и горят белые свечи. Он приносит ей белые лилии и старается не грешить под её кротким взглядом. Хорошо, что гринго любят кресты больше образков, иначе как их грабить? Васкес кланяется ей каждый раз, когда видит статую в белом покрывале, и почтительно шепчет: «Святая Дева».

 

Что самое важное для любого мужчины?

У её дома цветут алые розы и растут яркие апельсины. Он дарит ей оранжевые цветы и дочиста выскребает из тарелки огненное чили. Попробуй рассерди ту, у которой платья цвета пламени, взрывной характер и тяжёлая рука. Мануэль Васкес редко называет её имя, предпочитая слово «мама».

 

Что самое важное для любого человека?

Её дом в тёмных архивах и выцветших чернилах официальных документов. Он вспоминает о ней во мраке исповедальни и переводит в шутку любые упоминания в салунах. Пусть лучше думают, что речь о винтовке или любовнице. Мануэль Хесус Франсиско Мария и Доминго Анхель Васкес никогда не пользуется полным именем.


End file.
